Crucio
by Tanuschka
Summary: Luna Lovegood - ihre Zeit, als sie im Malfoy schen Kerker eingesperrt war. Mich beschäftigte die Frage: Warum und /oder wie entging sie der sadistischen Ader Bellatrix? Wen meine *Lösung* dazu interessiert, der sollte einen Blick in die FF werfen


**Disclaimer: Personen und Handlungsort gehören unserer einzigartigen Mrs. Rowling; der Rest ist ist meiner überbordenden Phantasie entsprungen ^^**  
><strong>Ich verdiene kein Geld damit und habe diese Geschichte aus reinem Spaß an der Freude geschrieben.<strong>

_Dieser Oneshot entstand im Rahmen eines Wettbewerbs an anderer Stelle. Die Vorgaben - düsterer Keller, ein Snape, der menschliche Anwandlungen hat - riefen in mir ziemlich direkt Luna Lovegood und ihre Zeit im Kerker der Malfoys auf den Plan. Mit dieser kleinen Sequenz wollte ich die Frage klären, warum Luna nie ein Haar gekrümmt wurde dort. Ich hoffe, es gefällt ;)  
><em>

* * *

><p>Schmerzen…Luna hatte das erste Mal in ihrem Leben Schmerzen, die sie nicht einfach verdrängen oder schön reden konnte.<p>

Sie saß auf einer dünnen Matratze, neben sich eine fadenscheinige Decke, und schlang die Arme um die angezogenen Knie.

Scheinbar befanden sie sich in einem Kerker; dunkle Wolken zogen schnell an einem blassen Mond vorbei, den man durch ein unglaublich kleines Fenster sehen konnte. In anbetracht der Tatsache, dass die Fenster von Hogwarts Fenster normalerweise größer waren, war sie sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie sich außerhalb des Schlosses befand.

Als die Ravenclaw wieder zu sich gekommen war, war das erste, was sie registriert hatte, ein ungewöhnlich sorgenvoller Snape gewesen, der dicht bei ihr saß und sie betrachtete. Kaum, das er bemerkt hatte, dass sie wach war, verschloss sich seine Miene wieder und er erhob sich, ohne ein Wort zu sagen.

„Professor?" fragte sie mit ihrer leisen, immer verträumt klingenden Stimme. „Wo bin ich? Und warum bin ich hier?" Sie sah ihm nach, als er zum Fenster trat und hinausschaute.

„Malfoy Manor." informierte er sie kurz angebunden.

„Oh…" Luna betrachtete den Zaubertranklehrer eingehend; sonst immer kalt, berechenbar, unzugänglich und – für ein hilfsbereites Mädchen wie sie völlig unverständlich – absolut gleichgültig gegen alles und jeden, hatte sie gerade den Eindruck, als würde sich hinter diesem Eisklotz vielleicht doch ein Mensch verstecken.

„Aus welchem Grund bin ich hier?" hakte sie noch einmal nach.

Snape verschränkte krampfhaft die Arme vor der Brust und starrte weiterhin aus dem Fenster.

Was sollte er ihr erzählen? Scheinbar erinnerte sie sich noch nicht daran, wie sie herkam und was passiert war…und wenn es nach ihm ginge, würde sie sich auch nie daran erinnern….

„CRUCIO!"

Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht lag ein junges Mädchen auf dem Boden des Salons im herrschaftlichen Haus der Malfoys; ihr blondes Haar lag völlig zerzaust wie ein Kranz um ihren Kopf; Blut tropfte aus ihrer Nase, dort, wo sie mit dem Gesicht auf dem Boden aufgeschlagen war. Doch scheinbar war das alles ihrer Peinigerin nicht genug. „CRUCIO! CRUCIO! CRUUUCIIIOOOOOO!"

Wie eine Verrückte sprang Bellatrix Lestrange um das Mädchen herum und feuerte einen Fluch nach dem anderen ab, ohne jedoch eine bemerkenswerte Veränderung herbei zu führen: das Mädchen blieb reglos liegen.

„Bellatrix, spar dir die Mühe." Nonchalant trat ein Mann näher und betrachtete das Mädchen mit unverhohlener Neugier. „Luna Lovegood hat in ihrem ganzen Leben noch nie wirkliche Schmerzen erlebt – und selbst wenn, dann hat sie sie schlicht ignoriert und nicht wahrgenommen. Du kannst sie mit einem Cruciacus-Fluch nicht foltern." Die angesprochene Hexe blies sich die schwarzen Locken aus dem Gesicht und sah ihn an „Ach?" fragte sie spöttisch. „ Dann wird es Zeit, dass sich an diesem Zustand etwas ändert, meinst du nicht? – Bring sie wieder auf die Füße, Wurmschwanz!" herrschte sie einen kleinen Mann an, der völlig unterwürfig am Rand des Raumes stand. „Jawohl, Bellatrix..." näselte er und kam schwerfällig angewuselt; mühsam hievte er das zarte Mädchen in eine sitzende Position und gab ihr zwei schallende Ohrfeigen, doch Luna kam nicht zu sich.

Bellatrix warf ungeduldig die Hände in die Luft und begann, im Raum auf und ab zu laufen. Ihre Augen funkelten bösartig, als sie urplötzlich vor Severus Snape stehen blieb und ihm mit ihrem Zauberstab vor der überlangen Nase herumfuchtelte.

„Dann erzähl mir einmal, du oberschlauer Professor, WARUM der Cruciatus bei ihr nicht wirkt?"

Snape hielt ihrem wilden Blick stand und drückte mit einer energischen Geste Bella´s Stab zur Seite. „Bedauerlich, dass du einen unverzeihlichen Fluch anwendest und nicht einmal weißt, unter welchen Bedingungen er funktioniert." höhnte er zurück. „Nun, dann will ich dein ignorantes, kleines Köpfchen einmal mit Wissen füllen, von dem du scheinbar denkst, es sei völlig unnötig." Der Zaubertrankmeister begann, um Bellatrix herum zu laufen, so dass die Frau gezwungen war, sich um ihre eigene Achse zu drehen, wollte sie ihm nicht den Rücken zudrehen.

„Der Cruciatus, meine Liebe, basiert auf den schlimmsten Schmerzen, die einem Menschen jemals zugefügt wurden. Der Körper erinnert sich daran, solange er existiert. Der Cruciatus bemächtigt sich dieser Schmerzen und potenziert sie – vorausgesetzt, der Mensch hat sie bewusst als unerträglich empfunden." Snape kam wieder in seiner Ausgangsposition an und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Drück dich endlich verständlich aus, Snape!" spie Bella ihm entgegen.

Der Professor verdrehte die Augen Richtung Decke. „Wo nie Schmerzen waren, kann man keine vervielfacht suggerieren. Einfach genug?"

„Wie kann ein Mensch noch nie Schmerzen empfunden haben?" kreischte Bella und stampfte ungläubig mit den Füßen auf. „Nimm sie und sorg dafür, dass sie Schmerzen hat." zeterte sie weiter. „Ich WILL, dass sie den Cruciatus spürt!"

Severus schnaubte belustigt. „Luna Lovegood ist zu weltfremd, als dass sie so etwas profanem wie Schmerzen die Bedeutung zugestehen würde, wie es normalerweise üblich ist." – „Sie ist also zu blöd dafür!" stellte Bella fest und schmollte vor sich hin.

„Sozusagen." pflichtete der Professor ihr bei und ging auf Luna zu. Im Stillen bewunderte er die Schülerin jedoch für ihre Gabe, Dinge als gegeben hinzunehmen und sich nicht weiter darum zu sorgen.

„Es ist mir egal, wie du es machst, Severus, aber besorg mir die Informationen, die ich brauche, bevor der dunkle Lord zurückkehrt." - „Seit wann bist du in der Position, mir Befehle zu erteilen?" gab Snape kühl zurück und beobachtete Bella dabei, wie sie zu Luna trat, deren Kopf grob an den Haaren zurückriss und sie sich genauer ansah. Mit einem verächtlichen „pfft" ließ sie die Haare wieder los und richtete ihren Blick wieder auf Snape. „Weil zufällig ICH die Aufgabe von seiner Lordschaft übertragen bekommen habe, SEVERUSSS!" Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen kam sie auf den Professor zu, der den Blick spöttisch erwiderte. „Ein wahrhaft ehrenvoller Auftrag, Bellatrix. Man könnte fast neidisch werden!" zog Snape sie auf und verzog das Gesicht zu einem überheblichen Grinsen.

„Wenn du nicht tust, was ich dir auftrage, dann.." – „Dann was, Bellatrix? Willst du dann ausprobieren, wie weit deine jämmerlichen Flüche bei mir reichen?" knurrte Snape zurück und die zwei standen sich plötzlich Nase an Nase gegenüber.

„Wenn ihr euch prügeln wollt wie zwei räudige Straßenköter, dann geht gefälligst raus!" vernahmen sie plötzlich von der Tür her eine kalte Stimme. „Ich habe nicht Jahrelang die teuersten Antiquitäten zusammen gesucht, um sie mir von euch Kindsköpfen in einem schwachsinnigen Anflug von Kompetenzstreitigkeiten um die Ohren fliegen zu lassen." Die Augen in dem der Stimme zugehörigen Gesicht sahen die zwei Kampfhähne streng an.

„Severus, sei so gut und finde heraus, was die Kleine über Potters Aufenthaltsort weiß." Narzissa Malfoy war inzwischen an die beiden heran getreten und drückte ihrer Schwester ein Glas Champagner in die Hand. „Und du beruhige dich jetzt, Bella. Der dunkle Lord wird keinen Grund zu Klagen haben, wenn er zurück kommt, dafür wird Severus sorgen."

Vertrauensvoll legte sie eine Hand auf Snapes Arm und sah ihn bittend an. „Das wirst du doch, oder?"

„Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann." antwortete der Angesprochene ausweichend, hob seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf das Mädchen und entriss es damit Wurmschwanz´s immer noch erfolglosen Versuchen, Luna aus ihrer Ohnmacht zurück zu holen.

Rüde riss der Professor seinen Zauberstab herum und das schwebende Mädchen folgte prompt dessen Bewegungen. „Aber dazu muss sie erst einmal wieder zu sich kommen." grollte er. „Nach einer solchen Behandlung könnte selbst der dunkle Lord nichts Brauchbares mehr aus ihr herausholen."

Gemessenen Schrittes verließ er den prunkvollen Salon der Malfoys, Luna weiterhin ohne besondere Vorsicht vor sich her schweben lassend.

Doch kaum war er außer Sichtweite der zwei Frauen, galt sein ganzes Augenmerk der Ravenclaw, die völlig schlaff in der Luft hing und ihm und seiner Willkür auf Gedeih und Verderb ausgeliefert war.

Sorgsam brachte Snape sie hinunter in den Kerker; eine Holztür trennte diesen unrühmlichen Bereich vom Rest des Malfoy´schen Kellers, und dahinter war ein weitläufiger, niedriger Raum, muffig riechend, feucht, dunkel und kalt. Als Severus die Tür aufschwingen ließ, hörte er direkt dahinter eine schwache, ängstliche Stimme.

„Wer ist da? Ich hab euch schon alles gesagt, was ich weiß." – „Von dir will ich nichts, Zauberstabmacher!" entgegnete Snape statt einer Antwort unfreundlich. „Und wenn du den Mund hältst, hast du vor mir auch nichts zu befürchten." Ein leises Kichern verspottete ihn. „Ich denke nicht, dass Voldemort begeistert wäre, wenn du dein Mütchen an mir kühlen würdest, Snape." – „Halt einfach den Mund, alter Mann!" blaffte der Professor ihn an und durchquerte den Kerker mit schnellen Schritten. An einer vergleichsweise trockenen Stelle beschwor er eine dünne Matratze herauf und eine Decke, beides nicht das, was er Luna gerne geben würde, doch unter diesen Umständen das Beste, was er ihr zugestehen konnte, ohne aufzufallen.

Sanft ließ er das Mädchen auf die Unterlage sinken und setzte sich daneben, Viel tun konnte er für sie nicht, der Cruciatus hinterließ keiner Spuren.

Snape lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand, zog ein Bein an, stützte einen Arm darauf ab und an diesen lehnte er wiederum seinen Kopf.

Mit ihren gleichmäßigen Atemzügen zerstreute Luna die Befürchtungen des Professors, sie könne doch Schaden genommen haben; Bella war nicht gerade zimperlich mit der Kleinen umgegangen. Doch Severus hatte diese Wahnsinnige gewähren lassen müssen; wäre er eingeschritten, hätte Bella dem Mädchen erst Recht grausam zugesetzt. So setzte Snape alles auf eine Karte und erzählte der Dienerin des Lords, was er über diesen unverzeihlichen Fluch wusste.

Er hatte Bellatrix nicht angelogen, das nicht…doch er hatte ihr tunlichst verschwiegen, dass sich auch die kleinste Knieverletzung aus der Kindheit, immer aufs Neue mit einem Crucio potenziert, zu unerträglichen Schmerzen ausweiten konnte.

Bella dieses Wissen zu verschweigen war alles gewesen, was er für das Mädchen hatte tun können.

Er war so in Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass es ihm glatt entgangen war, dass Luna sich anschickte zu sich zu kommen. So konnte er nicht verhindern, dass sie ihn da sitzen sah, und in ihren Augen hatte er erkennen können, dass sie seinen seelischen Zustand durchaus richtig gedeutet hatte.

Und jetzt wollte sie von ihm wissen, was sie hier tat und warum sie hier war… sollte er ihr erzählen, dass er auf Biegen und Brechen aus ihr herausbekommen musste, wo Harry Potter war? Und dass das Ganze möglichst geräuschvoll vonstatten gehen sollte, damit Bella und Narzissa ihre Genugtuung bekamen?

Aus irgendeinem Grund war ihm das Schicksal dieses Mädchens nicht egal; er wusste wirklich nicht, warum er ausgerechnet wegen dieser Träumerin seine Tarnung aufs Spiel setzen sollte, alles, was er über so viele Jahre hinweg mühsam und mit schmerzhaften Entbehrungen voran getrieben hatte. Ihr unschuldiges Wesen berührte ihn, ihre Fähigkeit, in allem und jedem immer noch das Beste zu sehen, egal, was jemand vielleicht getan hatte.

Als Schülerin war ihm ihre ganze Art auf die Nerven gegangen; ständig hatte sie von irgendwelchen Verschwörungen geredet, die der Klitterer angeblich aufgedeckt hatte, oder von imaginären Wesen und Pflanzen geschwärmt, deren Existenz mehr als zweifelhaft waren.

Er hätte sie öfters als einmal am liebsten auf den Mond geschossen, wenn sie ihn mit ihren großen Augen angeschaut hatte, als wäre er ein Wesen von einem anderen Stern.

Dabei war sie alles andere als dumm; sie hatte eine bemerkenswert schnelle Auffassungsgabe, die der einer Hermine Granger kaum nachstand. Allerdings ging ihr jeglicher Ehrgeiz völlig ab. Sie tat alles, was getan werden musste, mit Bravour, doch wenn sie ihre Aufgaben erledigt hatte, hing sie wieder ihren Tagträumen nach oder half ihren Mitschülern.

Oft hatte man ihr glockenklares Lachen durch die große Halle klingen hören; sie war ein extrem fröhliches Mädchen, der man kaum einmal die Laune verhageln konnte. Nicht einmal er hatte es je geschafft, sie aus der Ruhe zu bringen.

Und jetzt befand er sich hier, mit ihr, in einem Raum. Mit diesem unglaublich lebensbejahenden Mädchen, und sollte ihr ihre Träume an eine bessere Welt zerstören. Sie verkörperte all das, was er verloren hatte, wurde ihm nun schmerzlich bewusst.

„Professor? Wenn ich auf Malfoy Manor bin…" Er hörte leises Rascheln hinter sich und Schritte, die sich ihm näherten. „Was sollen Sie aus mir herausbekommen?"

Bei Merlin, er hatte ganz vergessen, dass sie so verdammt klug war! Luna war ein Naturtalent darin, eins und eins zusammenzuzählen und dann auf das richtige Ergebnis zu kommen.

„Professor Snape, was auch immer Ihre Aufgabe ist, ich glaube nicht, dass es vernünftig ist, sich damit zuviel Zeit zu lassen. Dann macht es jemand anders, und ob derjenige dann besser mit mir umgehen würde, wäre fraglich." So nüchtern, wie die kleine Ravenclaw die Konsequenzen seines Zögerns schilderte, konnte man fast meinen, es ginge nur um die Frage, ob man einen Regenschirm mit nach draußen nehmen sollte oder nicht.

Müde…er war so müde und alles so leid…

„Und wenn mir schon jemand weh tun muss, dann jemand, den ich kenne und von dem ich weiß, dass er das eigentlich gar nicht will."

Voller Unglaube drehte Snape sich zu dem Mädchen um; ihr sanften Augen drückten genau das aus, was sie sagte, und es gelang ihm unter diesem Blick einfach nicht, den üblichen Sarkasmus an den Tag zu legen, als er antwortete.

„Ach? Und woher wollen Sie das so genau wissen, Miss Lovegood?"

Luna lächelte ihn wissend an. „Wenn das wirklich ihre Absicht wäre, Professor Snape, dann hätten sie ihre Arbeit schon lange erledigt und ich würde bestimmt nicht so munter hier stehen."

Severus drehte sich wieder zum Fenster. „Sie sind die letzte Person, der ich Schmerzen zufügen möchte, Miss Lovegood." Das war eine Tatsache, wie er, sich über sich selbst wundernd, feststellen musste. Wann hatte er je Skrupel gehabt, einen Befehl auszuführen? Jahrelang hatte er sich keine Zweifel geleistet an dem, was er tat, einfach, weil er wusste, das es sein musste, wollte er das Schlimmste verhindern und den Schaden begrenzen, wenn er ihn schon nicht wieder gut machen konnte.

Doch hier und jetzt stieß er an seine Grenzen; egal, wen er bisher gefoltert oder auch nur drangsaliert hatte, für jeden hatte er eine Entschuldigung gefunden, warum er oder sie diese Qualen verdient hatte.

Luna Lovegood bot ihm jedoch keinerlei Grund für das, was er tun musste. Sie war einfach zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort gewesen, hatte sich mit den falschen Freunden eingelassen und war zu guter Letzt die Tochter eines Mannes, den man durchaus als Widerstandskämpfer gegen Voldemort bezeichnen konnte. Doch sie selber hatte niemals einer Fliege etwas zuleide getan; er konnte sich nicht einmal daran erinnern, dass sie IHM gegenüber jemals feindselig gewesen wäre. Snape fühlte sich bereits schuldig, ohne überhaupt irgendetwas getan zu haben.

Eine zaghafte Berührung an seinem Arm ließ ihn zusammenzucken. „Sie sollten sich darüber nicht so viele Gedanken machen, Professor. Tun Sie es einfach, ich verstehe, dass Sie müssen."

Severus sah hinunter auf die kleine Hand, die auf seinem Arm lag, schaute in Luna´s Gesicht und erkannte grenzenloses Vertrauen zu ihm darin. Sein Hals wurde trocken und er schluckte heftig, ehe er wieder hinaus sah.

Dann wusste er, was er zu tun hatte. Sollte man ihn zur Rechenschaft ziehen, wenn das, was er brachte, nicht ausreichte. Er musste das Mädchen nicht unnötig quälen, um das, was er wissen wollte, zu erfahren.

Snape straffte die Schultern und beobachtete weiterhin stur die Wolken, während er Luna darlegte, was er vorhatte.

„Entspannen Sie sich einfach, Miss Lovegood; es ist nie angenehm, aber je weniger Sie sich dagegen sträuben, umso leichter ist es für Sie und umso schneller sind wir fertig."

Nun erst wandte er sich ihr wieder zu, sah ihr aber nicht in die Augen, sondern dirigierte sie sanft zurück zu der Matratze. Vertrauensvoll ließ Luna sich nieder, und um es sich und ihr einfacher zu machen, setzte Severus sich daneben. Als die Ravenclaw es sich auf sein Geheiß bequem gemacht hatte und sicher mit dem Rücken zu Wand saß, befahl er ihr, die Augen zu schließen.

„Entspannen Sie sich." sagte er leise, beugte sich zu ihr und nahm ihren schmalen Kopf sanft zwischen seine Hände. „Legilimens!" murmelte er und drang vorsichtig in ihren Geist ein.

Gedanken und Erinnerungen hatten üblicherweise die dumme Eigenschaft, chaotisch und ungeordnet daher zu kommen; bei den meisten Menschen lieferten die Erinnerungen dem Professor nur einen faden Abklatsch dessen, was sie darstellen sollten. Man musste schon geübt sein, um aus diesen Informationsströmen das herauszufiltern, was man suchte, und dann auch noch das herauszulesen, was man brauchte, und zwar so, dass es keinen Zweifel über die Art der Erinnerungen war.

Dies war kein Denkarium, das einem visuell und akustisch die Ereignisse näher brachte; das Schwere an der Legilimentik war nicht das Eindringen in einen Geist, sondern das deuten der Gedanken selbst, da einem lediglich zugehörige Emotionen und bestenfalls verschwommene Bilder als Anhaltspunkt dienten.

Doch Luna´s Geist war völlig anders; entgegen dessen, was er vermutete hätte, da sie eine solche Träumerin war und mitunter ziemlich tollpatschig und chaotisch wirkte, herrschte in ihrem Kopf angenehme Ordnung. Es gab keine überflüssigen Gedankengänge; müsste er es plastisch beschreiben, würde er sagen, sie sei eine gut geordnete, übersichtliche Bibliothek, während in den Köpfen der meistern anderen Leute eher unkontrolliertes Chaos herrschte.

Was ihn jedoch am meisten verwunderte, war, dass er keinerlei Hass gegen sich verspürte von ihr aus; im Gegenteil, er fühlte sich willkommen.

Ohne Vorwarnung wurde er auf einmal mit Erinnerungen überflutet: Luna und Harry am ersten Tag im Hogwarts-Express, Luna und das goldene Trio beim Quidditch-Spiel … scheinbar hatte sie ihm gerade freiwillig ihre gesamten Erinnerungen an Harry, Hermine und dem Wiesel zugeführt. Er brauchte nur danach greifen und sicher zu gehen, dass das Mädchen wirklich nichts wusste. Sollte Bella sich alles ansehen, wenn er es ihr für ihr Denkarium zur Verfügung stellte…Als Snape nach einer Weile sicher war, alle Erinnerungen in seinem eigenen Kopf gespeichert zu haben, zog er sich langsam, mit leisem Bedauern, aus Luna´s Kopf zurück. Am liebsten würde er hier bleiben, oder ein Stück des Friedens, den sie in sich trug, mitnehmen.

Nie war ihm sein eigenes Ich so düster, bedrohlich und beklemmend vorgekommen als in diesem Moment, da er wieder zu sich selbst zurück fand. Augenblicklich sehnte er sich zurück nach der Wärme und der Helligkeit von Luna´s Gedanken; es war, als hätte sich eine eiserne Hand um sein Herz gelegt.

Seine Hände lagen immer noch an ihren Schläfen; ihre Augen waren geschlossen, ihre Züge schienen entspannt zu sein, doch die kleinen Schweißtropfen auf ihrem Gesicht zeugten von der Anstrengung, die sie dieses Besitzergreifen von ihrem Verstand gekostet hatte.

Scheinbar hatte sie seinen Blick auf sich gespürt, denn sie öffnete nun die Augen und sah ihn an, als wäre sie aus einem tiefen Schlaf erwacht. „Es hat überhabt nicht so weh getan, wie Harry gesagt hat." behauptete sie und erwiderte fest Snapes zweifelnden Blick.

Der Professor musste sich fast auf die Zunge beißen, um nicht zu erwidern, dass Potter – im Gegensatz zu ihr – schließlich ein Weichei war und unbelehrbar; doch er hielt sich zurück und zeigte ein leises Lächeln. „Sie waren schon immer schlecht im Lügen, Miss Lovegood."

Luna lächelte schwach zurück. „Stimmt…" Dann sah sie ihm ernst in die Augen und legte eine Hand an seine Wange. „So traurig….wie kann man mit so traurigen und bitteren Gefühlen leben?" fragte sie ihn mit teilnahmsvoller Stimme. „Was?" Snape sah sie fragend an und setzte wieder sein Pokerface auf, denn scheinbar hatte sie ihm seine Gefühlslage von seinem Gesicht abgelesen.

„Ist das normal, dass man die Gefühle von dem Legilimentiker erfährt?" sprach Luna unschuldig weiter, nicht ahnend, was sie mit ihrer Frage in ihm auslöste. „Meine….GEFÜHLE?" Snape´s Stimme überschlug sich fast, und ihm wurde heiß, als das Mädchen bekräftigend nickte. „Ja…mir wurde auf einmal so traurig zumute…und alles war düster…" Sie sah ihm wieder in die Augen. „Ich glaube, da wäre ich auch verbittert, wenn ich solche Gefühle mit mir herum tragen müsste."

Severus schloss die Augen; das Letzte, was er jetzt gebrauchen konnte, war Mitleid von diesem Mädchen. Und doch…ihre Worte waren wie Balsam für seine Seele, denn Luna meinte es aufrichtig und ehrlich, das spürte er.

„Ich denke, Sie sollten jetzt gehen, ehe jemand nachsehen kommt." erinnerte Luna ihn daran, wo sie waren und warum sie hier waren. Der Professor nickte widerstrebend; er wollte nicht weg, er wollte diesen Frieden weiterhin spüren, den dieses seltsame Mädchen ihm gab.

Ohne Vorwarnung überschlugen sich plötzlich die Ereignisse:

Vor der Tür hörte man Schritte, und Luna begann wie am Spieß zu schreien. „NEIN,BITTE! TUN SIE DAS NICHT!" Völlig überrascht war Snape mit einem Satz auf den Beinen und starrte die Ravenclaw entgeistert an. Diese sah ihm eindringlich ins Gesicht, während sie weiter schrie, als wolle man an ihr Leben. „NEIN, BITTE! ICH TUE AUCH ALLES, WAS SIE VERLANGEN, PROFESSOR!" Plötzlich verstand Snape. „Seien Sie ruhig, sie dummes Gör!" herrschte er sie an und sah zu seiner Verblüffung, wie Luna sich selbst mit aller Gewalt eine Ohrfeige gab, die einen ordentlichen Abdruck hinterlassen würde.

Dann stöhnte sie auf und grinste den Professor dabei verschwörerisch an. Gleichzeitig kam Olivander herangehumpelt. „Snape, du elendiger Bastard!" spie er ihm entgegen, und der Professor kam nicht darum herum, dem Zauberstabmacher einen Imperius überzubraten, damit er die zwei nicht verriet.

„Severus! Miss Bella schickt mich, du sollst zusehen, dass du verschwindest!" hörte Snape von draußen Wurmschwanz´ hektische Stimme. „Greyback steht vor dem Tor und behauptet, Potter, Granger und das Wiesel bei sich zu haben."  
>"Ich bin gleich fertig hier!" blaffte Snape durch die Tür, und Luna winselte gekonnt auf.<p>

Ein paar Sekunden musste er zwangsläufig noch bleiben, um später den Eindruck vermitteln zu können, gewaltsam die Erinnerungen aus Luna herausgeholt zu haben.

Er kniete sich vor das Mädchen und konnte nicht anders als grinsen. „Kluges Mädchen!" lobte er sie anerkennend und strich ihr das Haar aus dem Gesicht, das sich bei ihrer Selbstkasteiung in wilden Strähnen über ihren Kopf gelegt hatte. Luna griff nach der Hand und hielt sie fest, selbst legte sie eine Hand an Snapes Wange.

„Mögen alle magischen Geister sie beschützen, Professor!" wünschte sie ihm und gab ihm einen zaghaften Kuss auf die Wange. „Dasselbe wünsche ich Ihnen auch, Miss Lovegood!" antwortete er ihr mit belegter Stimme.

Abrupt erhob er sich und entfernte sich mit unsicheren Schritten; jeder Meter, der ihn von dem jungen Mädchen entfernte, fiel ihm schwer.

Doch er nahm ihre Erinnerungen mit sich und wusste, er würde sie sich bewahren für die dunklen Stunden, die jetzt so sicher kommen würden, wie die Sonne jeden Tag auf- und wieder unterging.

* * *

><p><em>Wäre schön, wenn ein kleines Feedback dazu dagelassen würde ^^<em>


End file.
